


Sleepless

by DetectiveMagnum



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveMagnum/pseuds/DetectiveMagnum
Summary: It had been months since Thomas first invited Juliet to his bedroom.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 39
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months. 

Months of sharing the same bed, months of waking up together and sharing the same bathroom. 

There were nights where he slept alone, there were nights where she slept alone but majority of the time Juliet joined Magnum in bed. 

Considering their new sleeping arrangements nothing changed between them. They still bickered and took shots at each other in front of their friends, however behind closed doors was a different story, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

It had been months since Thomas first invited Juliet to his bedroom. 

They done nothing but sleep after not seeing each other for three days straight. 

Thomas also had to deal with Juliet going back to London, spending those five days alone was not fun. 

Whenever Juliet slept over, Thomas always had the pleasure of seeing her in one of his shirts. Even though they swamped her, he had to admit that they looked good on her. 

It had been another week of back to back cases and both of them were exhausted. 

Instead of celebrating at their friends bar, they headed home but more importantly they headed towards the guest house. 

Whilst they were getting ready for bed, Thomas came to realise that whenever Juliet was tired she became cuddly and he couldn’t get enough. 

Thomas lost count the number of times where he woke up to either spooning Juliet or her limbs wrapped around him. He also lost count the number of times where Juliet pulled him back or even refused to let him leave. 

Even though they were getting closer professionally and personally, there were still boundaries they refused to cross or even consider. 

Thomas was brought out of his thoughts as Juliet emerged from the bathroom and joined him on his bed, entertaining his thoughts and his cocky grin as she wore another shirt of his. 

“At the rate you’re going, I’m going to have to invest in more shirts.” 

“Oh do be quiet Magnum and wipe that grin off your face, cockiness doesn’t suit you.” 

Juliet huffed as she thanked the darkness of his room so he couldn’t see her evident smile. 

When both of them were underneath the covers, Juliet sought out his hand as it wasn’t long until both private investigators were sound asleep. 

Thomas was the first to wake the following day, although it was closer to the afternoon rather than the morning. 

He found himself being trapped between Juliet and the mattress. 

Many a times he woke with Juliet’s arms wrapped his neck with her left leg extending against his right and her right leg crossed over his left. 

He knew leaving the bed was out of the question as Juliet pulled him right back. 

Magnum ran his fingers through her hair as he unconsciously inhaled her scent. Since there was nowhere they needed to be, he easily fell back to sleep.


	2. Birdsong

The sound of birdsong woke Juliet a few hours later. 

Looking up she found her partner still sound asleep as she was more than content just lying next to him. 

One of her hands travelled up from around his neck and into his hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers, hiding her grin against his shoulder as Magnum grunted as she scratched her nails against his scalp. 

She loved how one hand was wrapped in her hair as his other arm was wrapped around her waist, tightening his hold when she scratched his scalp. 

Thomas peeked one eye open and found Juliet to be the same level with him. He could feel Juliet everywhere, whether she was running her fingers through his hair, running a finger across his jaw or even pressing up against his shoulder. 

He didn’t know where he began and where she ended. 

“Morning Higgins.” 

“Good morning Thomas.” 

Juliet whispered as her hand refused to leave his hair. Even though he still half asleep, Magnum found that he could get rather used to the feeling. 

“You’re in need of a haircut, it’s getting long.” 

Juliet pointed out as she gently wrapped one of his curls around her finger. 

Thomas cracked an eye open as he looked at Juliet as he watched her play with his hair, he knew it was getting long but he was getting quite fond of his longer hair and the odd curl. 

He grabbed her hand with his so that it was no longer in his hair, even though he loved the feeling, he was not about to get a haircut. 

Magnum simply raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. 

“You come anywhere near me with a pair of scissors and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

Thomas grinned as he was blatantly goading her as he moved their joined hands so they were between them. 

Juliet simply shook her head, all she could see was a face full of pearly whites and dimples as she could feel her own lips pulling into a smile of her own.


	3. Sleeping In

Juliet leaned over Thomas and grabbed his watch as she was shocked at how late in the day it was. 

“We deserve to sleep in after the week we’ve had.” 

Thomas looked at Juliet since she was lying all over him. 

“Yes Magnum sleep in, not wasting the entire day in bed.” 

Juliet scoffed as she started to push against Thomas to sit up but she managed to forget that their hands were still fused together, as she fell back against him. 

“Nothing wrong with spending a whole day in bed, you should try it sometime.” 

“We can’t all be lazy layabouts like you Magnum.” 

Juliet grinned as she removed her hand from his, ignoring how she missed the warmth radiating from him. 

“I resent that. This last week was the most exhausted I’ve felt since leaving the Navy.” 

Thomas explained although he loved how her grin was lighting up her face. Like she couldn’t get enough of their banter and bickering. 

Although he had two brothers where they went to hell and back and where they could talk about anything, Juliet was something completely different. 

He knew back when they first met, he’d rather stick pins into his eyes rather than open up to somebody again, as he knew how disastrous the first time he opened up to someone. 

“Hey, where did you go?” 

Thomas was shaken out of his inner thoughts from Juliet grabbing his hand and a smile. 

“Nowhere important I assure you.” 

Thomas reassured Juliet with a smile of his own. 

Juliet knew that his smile was only there to reassure her but she knew something else was going on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Thomas watched as his partner pushed off him once again as she headed towards the bathroom, appreciating her figure with every step she took. 

Juliet was glad that her back was turned as she could feel his gaze burning a hole into her, burning her from the inside out, making her to take off his shirt and crawl back into bed with Magnum and never leave. 

Once Juliet closed the bathroom door with a click, Thomas kicked off the covers as he grabbed the closest shirt as he headed downstairs to start making his infamous chocolate chip pancakes.


	4. Pancakes

The next time Juliet found Thomas, he was in the kitchen slaving over a hot stove. 

“Something smells good in here.” 

“Damn straight it does, my infamous chocolate chip pancakes coming right up.” 

Thomas turned around and presented his partner with a plate overflowing with fresh and hot pancakes along with a charming grin. 

“Oh you didn’t have to go through all of that trouble.” 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that much trouble.” 

Thomas grinned as the situation felt quite domesticated for them, waking up together and now having breakfast or if they wanted to be technical about it, a late lunch. 

The rest of the day was spent relaxing as they moved from the guest house towards the hammock on the lawn. Thomas still had the delight of seeing Juliet still in one of his shirts. 

In his opinion, there was nothing better than being surrounded by good company and soaking in the Hawaiian sun. 

Juliet leaned over and grabbed her partners hand into his, she didn’t like how he kept disappearing into his head. 

She wanted to be the person who he shared everything with; the good, the bad and everything in between. 

Juliet moved towards Magnum as she rested her head against his shoulder, looking down and seeing his other hand playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“So, how do you feel about being a lazy layabout then?” 

Magnum asked and grinned all without opening his eyes. 

Juliet couldn’t hold back her own grin as she shook her head. 

“If your bad habits are going to rub off on me Magnum then you’re going to have to do a better job.” 

She caught his grin expanding, exposing those dimples she loved, dimples she wouldn’t mind seeing more. 

“According to you and Gordon I’m already a bad influence, with him harassing doctors and with you drinking wine straight from the bottle in the cellar.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say considering that’s all true.” 

Thomas barked out a laugh as he shook his head, he wanted to move his right arm around her shoulders but for the sake of their friendship, he grabbed her which was wedged between their bodies. 

Juliet’s grin kept growing as he listened to her partners laugh, a sound she couldn’t get enough off. 

After listening to the growling of their stomachs, they moved from the hammock back towards the guest house as Juliet made them dinner, in return of Thomas making them pancakes earlier. 

Whilst Juliet made them dinner, Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off her as she walked around in nothing but one of his shirts. He had to stop his thoughts from wondering too far. 

These were the type of days he envisioned, he thought about when he left the Navy. 

He couldn’t wish for anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t their fault. 

It was a hard realisation but it wasn’t their fault. It was the mantra which Magnum kept repeating over and over. He clenched his jaw whilst clenching his hands against the steering wheel. 

Juliet looked over at her partner and frowned as she leaned back against the leather which belonged to the Ferrari. 

Days. It had been days since she had last been in Magnum’s bed, days which felt like weeks. Truthfully she missed him, she missed being pressed up against him, she missed wearing his shirts. 

Whilst taking appearance of her partner, Juliet could feel her frown growing as it was obvious that his body was tightly wound with tension, she resisted the urge to lean over to place a hand on his knee or even grabbing one of his hands. 

Touch. Thomas was touching Juliet more which could be considered necessary. Whether it was placing a innocent hand on her back or even placing his hands on her leg or waist. 

He couldn’t stop touching her, it wasn’t as if she was stopping him either. 

Thomas missed his partner, both professionally and personally speaking. 

He missed her being pressed up against his side, he missed her invading his personal space and he missed her walking around his bedroom in nothing but one of his shirts. 

The day she stopped visiting at night was the day his nightmares came back full force. 

He couldn’t sleep, his mind working overtime about the time he spent as a prisoner of war, reliving the nightmare over and over again. 

It was physically and mentally draining as he was surprised that he was still functioning. 

Before both of them knew it, they were back at Robin’s Nest as neither were in the mood for cheerful drinks at La Mariana. 

Thomas headed towards the guest house, looking back he saw Juliet was only a few steps behind him. 

Once they were back in the guest house, Juliet walked up to him and gently took his wrist, indicating to him that he should follow her up the stairs to his bedroom. 

When they finally reached the sanctuary of his bedroom, Juliet watched her partner going through the motions as both of them got ready for bed. 

When Juliet came out of the bathroom wearing his red Hawaiian shirt – the one she brought for him – she spotted the bed still made, with the silhouette belonging to her partner standing in front of the window. 

The only indication he made getting ready for bed, he ditched his socks and trainers with his hands deep in his pockets, barely acknowledging his partner. 

Magnum was snapped out of his darkening thoughts as he looked down at Juliet who stood next to him as her smaller hand easily slipped into his. 

Juliet gently tugged upon their hands to get Thomas’s attention. 

“Time for bed Thomas, it’s been one hell of a day.” 

At least he could agree with her on one thing, it had been one hell of a day.


	6. Nightmares

Juliet woke a few hours later with a sudden start, her heart pounding against her chest. The nightmare wasn’t real, she was looking forward to moving closer to Thomas as he tightened his arm around her waist. 

Instead of moving closer to Magnum, Juliet found that his side of the bed was stone cold. 

Judging by how cold the mattress was, Thomas had been gone for significant amount of time. Looking over at his alarm clock and Juliet found the glaring red numbers staring back at her, she groaned, it seemed that her nightmare didn’t care it was half three in the morning. 

Thomas heard her footsteps before he even saw her, no matter if Juliet was wearing heels, flats or even barefooted he knew her. 

He needed to let this go, it wasn’t his fault, the outcome wasn’t his fault. Even Gordon agreed with Juliet that it wasn’t his fault. 

Thomas looked up when he saw Juliet standing in the doorway wearing another one of his shirts and his robe. Even though they were living in Hawaii the nights were much cooler than the daytime.

“You should be asleep.” 

“So should you.” 

Juliet shot back as she made her way towards Thomas, where she took his hand in hers. 

Everything was boiling over, their recent case, the white SUV following them and now his nightmares were coming back with a vengeance. 

To say Juliet was concerned about her partner was an understatement. 

Higgins knew Thomas wasn’t sleeping, whenever he had a nightmare she was the first one to bring him out of it. As she had to admit that he was the first to bring her out of her own nightmares. 

Recently she discovered that Magnum was shutting her out and truthfully she hated it. Juliet thought they were past this, that they could tell each other anything. It seemed they were going backwards not forwards. 

Juliet gently tugged their hands as she tried to get him to follow her upstairs. 

They needed to sleep. 

Without sleeping for more than a couple of hours, both of them were going to be unbearable as she knew they would most likely snap at the other. 

Thomas liked routine. 

Without a routine he felt anxious and started second guessing himself – which he hated – after leaving the Navy he set up a routine for himself every morning and stuck to it. 

He didn’t know how but somehow they ended up back in his bed, Juliet removed his robe as both of them got underneath the covers. 

Thomas knew he needed to sleep as he would be up shortly for his daily run but it seemed his brain just wouldn’t shut off. 

He looked over at Juliet who seemed to be having the same problem as he was. 

Magnum moved behind her so that he was effectively spooning her, their bodies fitting perfectly together, like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. He rested his forehead against the back of her shoulder. 

Whilst being the smaller spoon, Juliet pressed herself back against her partner, humming slightly as she found where she was meant to be. 

She longed for the days where they didn’t have to look over their shoulder, she longed for the days where everyone on this godforsaken island didn’t have a vendetta against them.


	7. Routine

The sound of beeping brought them both awake, Thomas groaned as he clutched Juliet closer to him. He didn’t want to leave but he needed his daily run to keep in line with his routine. 

Although Thomas knew he needed to move he was quite content where he was, he looked down and saw Juliet using his right arm as her own personal pillow even though he could no longer feel it. 

He tried to push himself into a sitting position but found himself being pulled back into bed. 

“Wh’re are you going?” 

Thomas heard Juliet mumble into his forearm, suppressing the urge to grin. 

“Well I was going to get ready to go for a run.” 

Thomas replied as he knew both of them had too little sleep to be participating in exercise. 

“No.” 

“No?”

“No.” 

“Well that clears that up then.” 

“Good.” 

Juliet hummed in satisfaction as she leaned further back into her partner who seemed to be going absolutely nowhere. 

Magnum welcomed Juliet sleeping against him, they were both tired each from their respective nightmares and their thoughts on their most recent client. 

When Colin asked them if anyone had killed the person they loved, he couldn’t help but his thoughts went straight to Hannah and how she died in his arms in a foreign country, although he could argue that she was already dead to him when she betrayed him. 

Thomas sighed heavily as he ran his free hand over his face, it was far too early in the morning to be thinking this hard. 

Eventually he disentangled himself from Juliet as he quietly dressed for his run, ignoring the urge to look back as he left her alone in the room. 

Despite growing up in Detroit, Thomas felt completely at ease in Hawaii. Pounding the sidewalk as he went for his run, one foot in front of the other, before he knew it he was back at the Nest and completely drenched in sweat. 

All he wanted was a shower and his some of his infamous chocolate chip pancakes and maybe getting back into bed with Juliet. 

Everything crashed down once he entered the guest house. One, there was little to no chance of a shower. Two, there was going to be a severe lack of chocolate chip pancakes and three, Juliet was already up and dressed and staring at him in the middle of the lounge. 

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“Out for a run, why?” 

Thomas tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

“Did you forget your phone?” 

“No.” 

“I don’t appreciate your tone Magnum.” 

Thomas scoffed and shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. 

“Tone? What tone? All I’ve done is go for a run I don’t see the harm in that.” 

“Of course you don’t because all you ever think about is yourself.” 

Juliet snapped back as she hated the feeling of uneasiness whenever she didn’t know where her partner was. 

“I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong here? I woke to my partner who refused to let me leave, then I go for my run and I come back to a completely different person.” 

Thomas explained quite frank as he didn’t understand why Juliet was blowing up at him. 

“Maybe I wasn’t the person you thought I was.” 

Those were the last words Juliet uttered before she left the guest house.


	8. Taking a Toll

Weeks. 

It had been weeks since both Juliet and Thomas had last shared a bed together. 

To say it was taking a toll on them as individuals was a gross understatement. Both had dark circles under their eyes, although Juliet knew when to hide them. 

Apart from the personal side, the lack of sleep was taking a toll on them physically. Thomas lost the amount of times he came close to be clipped by the end of a car as he wasn’t as aware as he used to be. 

They knew this wasn’t healthy, they needed to sleep and they knew that they slept better by each other’s side. 

It was the end of another day, another day of Thomas becoming closer and closer being run over and ending up in hospital, he needed to sleep but he knew he wasn’t going to be the first to break. 

Thomas was mindlessly picking the beer label with his nail, until there was barely anything left as he nearly missed the knock at his door. 

To say he was surprised to see his partner standing on the other side was an understatement but he allowed her inside. 

“If you’re here for another round can you just save it for another day, I’m tired.” 

Juliet was shocked to hear the resigned tone to her partners voice, it was evident that he needed to sleep. 

“That’s why I’m here.” 

Thomas turned around so quickly that he heard his neck click. 

“We haven’t been sleeping. Don’t bother to try and hide it Magnum, it’s obvious to anyone with a brain that you haven’t been sleeping and neither have I.” 

Juliet admitted as she looked down she hated admitting being vulnerable even with her best friend. It made her feel weak and she knew that she was far from it. 

Thomas nodded as much as he was loathed to admit it, he wasn’t sleeping and apparently neither was she. 

He took a step closer to Juliet as he held out his hand for her to take. Truthfully he couldn’t remember the last time he led her up the stairs towards his room as it was even longer that he had seen her in one of his shirts. 

Once they reached Thomas’s bedroom to say it was awkward was an understatement. It was like they hadn’t shared a bed before as they were tiptoeing around the other. 

Juliet sighed heavily as she grabbed his nearest shirt as she headed into the bathroom to change. She wasn’t bothered if it wasn’t clean or covered in sweat, it belonged to Magnum and that was the main thing. 

Whilst Juliet was in the bathroom, Magnum ditched his trainers as he replaced his jeans with shorts and his shirt with his grey workout tank. He looked up when Juliet walked back in, trying and failing to hold back his smirk. 

Thomas followed his partners lead as he got into bed once Juliet made herself comfortable, their hands finding the other and holding on tight.


	9. Screaming

Screaming. That was the first thing Juliet heard not two hours later. 

She groaned as she opened her eyes and pushed herself to sit up and find the source of who was disturbing her well deserved sleep. 

Juliet’s heart broke as she could see her partner thrashing in his sleep, gripped by a nightmare. Somehow he managed to kick the covers down to his feet, with his pillows both on and off the bed. 

She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair as she kept whispering into his ear, hoping he would calm down and open his eyes. As luck would have it, Thomas opened his eyes with a start as he stared right back at her. 

“J-Juliet?” 

“Yeah? I’m right here Thomas.” 

Somehow that’s all it took before he burst into tears, sobs wracking his entire body. Juliet securely wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go, moving her hand up and down his back as her other played with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

It was well over an hour before Thomas calmed down, either of them refused to leave the embrace.

In a move to avoid crushing his partner, Magnum wrapped his arms securely around her waist as he clutched her tight. Refusing to let go. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“Don’t apologise Magnum, you were having a nightmare, I wasn’t simply going to let you go through it on your own.” 

Juliet soothed as even though she was content in Thomas’s arms she still kept running her fingers through his hair as her fingernails scratched against his scalp. 

“You know I’m here for you Magnum and whatever you want to say will stay between the both of us.” 

Higgins reassured her partner as she knew from her own nightmares that the last thing she wanted was to talk about them. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

Thomas pulled back from Juliet slightly so there was some space between them. 

“I’m sorry for not taking my phone, for not letting you know, for whatever else I done. I’m so sorry.” 

Juliet couldn’t believe this man in front of her, here he was, minutes from experiencing an nightmare apologising to her. 

She decreased the space between them as she settled against his shoulder knowing he needed his friend more than anything. 

Eventually Thomas was that exhausted he fell back asleep as Juliet wasn’t that far behind him.


	10. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the last chapter of Sleepless. It’s been fun writing these characters again.

Whilst Thomas appreciated Juliet bringing him out of his nightmare, he knew both of them weren’t sleeping. 

The following days and weeks, Juliet kept a close eye on her partner as she was there for him every time he had a nightmare. 

Juliet thought that a change of place might be good for him as she easily persuaded him to sleep next to her in her room in the main house. 

Even though he was skeptical, Thomas finally relented as he looked down and saw Juliet taking his hand and leading them towards her room. 

Once she opened the door and let him in, Thomas was surprised to see it warm and inviting compared to his room. 

Thomas watched Juliet get ready for bed, raising an eyebrow as she fished one of his shirts out of her wardrobe. 

“So that’s where all my shirts are going? It’s a good thing I invested in more.” 

Thomas grinned as he watched Juliet climb in besides him, ignoring the way how good she smelled and how it was invading his nostrils, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he wanted that particular smell in his life. 

“Oh do be quiet Magnum and go to sleep.” 

Juliet shot back as both of them settled down, their hands finding the other in the darkness of her room. 

Thomas woke with a start as he ignored his pounding heart as he tried to relax his body. Even though he was appreciative of Juliet’s suggestion of sleeping in her bed, he always had trouble sleeping somewhere new. 

He looked down and found Juliet sleeping against his chest, apparently oblivious to his current predicament. 

Magnum sighed as he lowered himself back towards the pillows. Even though he’d left the Navy behind, he was used to the basics – a pillow and a sheet was all he needed. He wasn’t used to Juliet’s fragranced pillows or her rich sheet count but he was damn sure he could get used to it. 

Thomas looked down and found Juliet inching closer and closer until her head was resting on his shoulder. 

Juliet woke with a start, she hated nightmares with a passion, they made you feel disorientated, on edge and left you in a state of uneasiness. 

Ignoring the fierce pounding of her heart, Juliet shuffled closer towards Thomas, his strong heartbeat calming her erratic nerves confirming that he right there besides her. 

Juliet could feel her lips turning into a smile as she felt his arms tightening around her, feeling entirely safe with him. 

“You need to sleep Juliet, you need to let yourself relax.” 

Thomas whispered into her hair trying to reassure his partner as he wanted nothing more than for her to relax and get some sleep. 

“Easier said than done Thomas.” 

Juliet mumbled into his shoulder feeling nothing but content in her partners arms. 

Eventually both friends finally fell asleep, letting themselves finally relax and getting their much deserved sleep.


End file.
